[unreadable] The goal of this alteration and renovation project is to maintain and improve the cage washing facilities at Wright State University. The present facility was constructed in two phases (1976 and 1986) resulting in a central dirty cage wash area with a single dirty cage wash area and two separate clean cage areas. The present flow of caging significantly increases the potential of contamination of clean caging and dramatically increases labor requirements. The facility also suffers deterioration from the use of acid and alkalie detergents and general wear. This application requests 1) the installation of a new rack washer to replace the existing 28 year old unit, 2) replacement of a gravity displacement autoclave with a large vacuum autoclave, 3) the addition of a steam generator to supply the autoclaves with "clean" steam, and 4) the relocation of the existing tunnel washer and autoclave to effect a true clean-dirty cage wash arrangement. This will minimize the potential of clean cage contamination from soiled cages, improve the flow of personnel and caging, and reduce overall operational costs and per diem charges. [unreadable] [unreadable] The renovation will also correct potential occupational hazards of slipping and acid exposure associated with the deteriorating flooring, scalding risk associated with the handling of hot and wet caging, and allergen exposure. This renovation is timely in that the University is initiating a program to completely renovate the physical and biological sciences buildings over the next 8 years. The present rack washer is located in a building scheduled for complete renovation in 2008. The loss of the rack washer would significantly impact the capability of the animal resources unit to sanitize caging directly affecting all ongoing research projects at the University. This proposal would permanently relocate the rack washer into the Health Sciences building ensuring continued cage sanitation and allowing the reclamation of the vacated adjacent cage wash area in the Biological Sciences building as animal housing or support rooms in the proposed renovation. As the only cage wash area for all University facilities, this project will directly impact all research using vertebrate animals at Wright State University. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]